The article of interest to be used in an automotive, medical, defense and industrial applications should have the following properties; it must be strong, wear resistant, light weighted and display high resilience, stiffness at room temperature as well as at elevated temperature up to 200° C., while having been manufactured by a convenient and cost-effective method. One way of achieving this goal is to employ titanium coated modern plastic, composite materials and carbon foam materials. Titanium is a metal characterized by low density (4.5 g/cm3), high tensile strength, fatigue, high crack, and corrosion resistance. It is even resistant to long time exposure to seawater, aqua regia and chlorine. Titanium was discovered in the last decade of the XVIII century and its most common compound, titanium dioxide, has found immediate applications in manufacturing of white pigments (titanium white). Besides that the main applications of titanium and its alloys are: in aerospace and marine industries for production of aircraft, armor plating, naval ships, spacecrafts, missiles, corrosion resistant pipes, high-end products in auto-industry, sport equipment (tennis rackets, golf clubs, bicycles) and medical equipments and products (orthopedic equipment, implants, joint replacements, surgical equipment). Titanium is non-toxic and does not cause allergies. Since production of the metallic form of titanium is a complex and expensive process we propose in this invention to design a process for coating various materials, including plastic, composite materials and carbon foam with titanium or titanium alloys using electroplating technique. The main idea behind that invention is to design a new kinds of materials, that will: a) have lower cost compared to metallic titanium, b) maintain the tensile strength, corrosion resistance and other properties of titanium metal, c) be lightweight. This is achieved by combining already low-density plastics, or carbon foam with electrodeposited light titanium metal or titanium alloys. The densities of most popular plastics are in the range from 0.9 to 2.2 g/cm3. The current coating technologies consist of the metal on metal deposition which is not available commercially but was tested experimentally and expensive solid titanium deposition from metal vapor. One notable example of the application of these new materials can be in the form of the stiffening tubes coated with titanium-zirconium over plastic for the wheel chair use. Our new revolutionary material-Turbo titanium with low weight, high yield strength and cost effective method of manufacturing has much broader application than conventional solid titanium.